


Chased

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [3]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A scary dream I have where Jesus Christ himself torments me.





	Chased

So there I was, running, running away from this hideous thing that I could not make out what it was other than it was black, brown, and grey and human shaped. I screamed for it to leave me be but it paid no heed to my screaming and continued to chase me. Soon I saw a few buildings up ahead and thought, “Yes, maybe someone can help me now!” but as I ran up to them I realized that they were all churches. “Oh Lucifer! Help me! Oh how I hate these things!” I screamed in my head as I cowered in the sight of their deadly presence. As I ran past one all of a sudden the black thing stopped chasing me and I stopped running and turned around to face it. To my horror it was none other than jesus christ himself and to my utter horror also a presence around him and me seemed to be that of my mother and fathers but I could not see them anywhere. 

“What do you want!? Can’t you just leave me alone already!? Don’t you see that I’m NEVER going to be an xtain grey slave ever again!?” I screamed at him. Oh how evil he looked standing there looking like a rotting corpse. “You think that I will ever stop tormenting you? No, I won’t. Why? Because this world is MINE AND MINE ALONE!!!!” he screamed back at me and while doing so stepped to the side to show me a dead victim of his whom was none other than my Walmart supervisor Morelia. “No. No, what have you done!?” I yelled in horror at him. “So, you actually care about people?” he asked me. “Of course I care about people unlike you do!!” I screamed at him. “Well then, why don’t you want to be on my side? Why don’t you want to be my follower?” he calmly asked me. “Because you killed her, you killed even one of your own followers!! You and your followers have killed so many people!! THAT right there is one of the reasons why I don’t want to be on your side!!” I screamed out an answer. “Yes, I did kill her, but that is how you take control of a world. You kill its people whom don’t follow you or simply become friends with people whom are not your followers and then you win.” He calmly said again. “YOU ARE SO SICK, EVIL AND VILE!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!!!!!” I screamed as I began running away from him again just to run into my mother and father. I did not let them speak to me but instead ran past them into a small area where some animals were being kept. 

There were some baby ducklings walking around on the floor. They appeared to have fallen down from their man made lofty home so I gently put them back into their home. When I was done I began climbing a structure of sorts nearby until a bratty little kid began climbing up right be me yelling his head off about jesus dude and all of that shit. I said that I was not in the mood to hear it but unfortunately to my woe he did not stop and instead started saying over and over again that the site of deviantart was for only jesus followers and the like. Well that pissed me off greatly and I started screaming at him that no it is not only theirs but everyone’s in the whole wide world. He then showed me my account via my computer on which he had very evilly somehow gotten into my account and spammed up all of my pages with his xtain is good and all of that shit. I then flew into a rage and began beating him over the head until he fell down onto the ground far below. I then hid all of his comments and told my followers what had happened and began climbing up some more.


End file.
